


Sustitutos

by ElAticodeunGato



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAticodeunGato/pseuds/ElAticodeunGato
Summary: “No. Lo estamos adoptando. Para ser exacto, tú vas a convencer a nuestro padre, si nuestro padre, de adoptarlo entonces nosotros tomaremos su lugar.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/664583
Kudos: 10





	Sustitutos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> Las pequeñas aclaraciones pertenecientes a este capitulo:
> 
> Ya’aburnee no tiene una traducción que pueda tomarse de manera literal pero una interpretación bastante aceptada seria “Prefiero morir antes que perderte por que no podría vivir sin ti.” O más simple como lo diría Winnie Pooh «Si llegas a vivir cien años, yo quiero vivir cien años menos un día para no tener nunca que vivir sin ti».
> 
> Demon Wing = Ala de Demonio
> 
> Little bird-bat = Pequeña ave-murciélago

Es una de las extrañas mañanas en las que Tim se encuentra en la mansión mirando la televisión con una taza de té. Es cuando Damián observa el video sobre los acróbatas lo invade un sentimiento horrible. Horror absoluto, pánico y solo sabe que Timothy va a decir algo.

Confirmando ese horrible sentimiento, Tim baja su taza, mira a Damián a los ojos y dice, “Estamos adoptando.”

Jason intercambia una mirada entre ambos antes de escapar inteligentemente de la sala. Damián desearía tener esa opción. Tristemente no la tiene.

“Amado-“

“No. Lo estamos adoptando. Para ser exacto, tú vas a convencer a nuestro padre, si nuestro padre, de adoptarlo entonces nosotros tomaremos su lugar.”

“¿Tienes idea de cuan _loco_ suenas?”

Tim sonríe y Damián se pregunta cuan afectado esta por el Pozo.

“En primer lugar, esto,” Damián señala entre ambos, “Ya es _extraño_ de muchas maneras.”

“Incestuoso. Pero no de verdad. Podría ser peor sabes. _Podría_ haber dormido con tu madre.”

“No traigas a mi madre a esto.”

“Solo digo que si la llamaras más seguido ella no se sentiría tan sola y anhelante por obtener tu atención _trayendo a tu novio muerto de regreso a la vida._ Solo digo.”

Damián ignora eso porque la última vez que intento conectarse con su madre él tuvo que atravesar ninjas y nada vale el esfuerzo de atravesar de ninjas primero.

“En segundo lugar, ¿ _Nuestro_ padre?”

“Espero que te des cuenta que de hecho me adopto.”

“¿Y _reemplazarlo_? Amado. Difícilmente podemos reemplazarlo. Difícilmente podemos llamarnos sanos y productivos miembros de la sociedad. Técnicamente tú sigues _muerto_.”

“Eso es por lo que Bruce puede ser el padre de manera pública, pero realmente seremos nosotros.”

“Estas perturbado. Ahora cállate o arrancare tu lengua.”

“Pero te gusta lo que puedo hacer con mi lengua.” Tim hace un puchero y es solo por su riguroso entrenamiento que Damián no tiembla. “De cualquier manera. Él va a ser parte de esta familia sea que te guste o no.”

“¿Y si _él_ no quiere serlo?” Tim le da una mirada desconcertada.

“¿Por qué _no querría_?”

Damián sabiamente no responde y obtiene un beso por ello. Si Jason estuviera aquí ciertamente el niño estaría haciendo algún tipo de comentario.

“Te amo Demon Wing.”

Damián gruñe y decide. “Pero tu convences a padre. No me importa. Me limpio las manos de este sórdido engaño.”

“¿Has estado leyendo las novelas románticas de Alfred?”

“Agradece que no tuviste que emborracharme. Aun.”

“Mírate, ya suenas como un papi.”

“Si la palabra _papi_ deja tu boca de nuevo _me voy_.”

“Como si pudieras escapar por mucho tiempo.”

“Piensa en ello como vacaciones. De ti.”

“Ya tuviste unas. Estuve muerto por tres años o más.” Damián gruñe. “Solo _digo_.”

“No bromees sobre tu muerte. _No lo hagas_.”

La piel de Tim es tan suave, tan lisa donde sus manos se presionan contra las de Damián. Frescas, nuevas. Por el Pozo. Lenta, cuidadosamente, Damián cubre la mano de Tim con la suya propia y observa la forma en que sus dedos se curvan y simplemente encajan perfectamente. Solo así. Pálido contra oscuro, nuevo contra viejo, fuerte contra fuerte.

“Te amo.”

“Lo sé. Lo sé.” Tim se desploma contra él y Damián cierra sus ojos. Son momentos como este los que no puede creer que sean reales. Que Timothy está verdaderamente vivo – aunque no completamente cuerdo- y junto a él. “Amado.”

Tim murmura y el siente la más delicada presión en su piel. Damián se vuelve y presiona sus labios en la suave piel de Tim. Lo siente, vivo y cálido porque –porque lo sintió muerto. Lo vio helado. Y quizá Timothy ya supero su muerte- o lo reprimió o algo igualmente poco saludable pero normal para ellos- pero Damián no lo ha hecho. No. porque…

(“Little bird-bat, te amo. Ahora y siempre… pero supongo que reclamaste ya’aburnee antes de que pudiera. Espera por mí. Quizá me una a ti pronto.”)


End file.
